Practice Player
|image = File:Av-79.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Force-Ninja and Unofficial Therapist |aka = -Shad -S7 -Shadowangel |joindate = March 2011 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia (Era 6) |alias = -Shad -S7 -Shadowangel |wikiname = Shadow-7 |merits = Player Host |awards = MVP of Serial Killer Mafia |hosted = Harry Potter Mafia I Harry Potter Mafia II Harry Potter Mafia III Alpha to Omega Mafia A Mafia of Ice and Fire Harry Potter Mafia 5 |cohosted = Manga Mafia, Dying of the Light Mafia, Monk Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): , Shad, S7 First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Revelation Mafia II (Era 6) Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since March 2011 * Prefers playing as: Baddie or Spy * Favourite part of Mafia: WIFOM * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club Awards and Commendations * MVP of Serial Killer Mafia * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Harry Potter Mafia I *Harry Potter Mafia II *Harry Potter Mafia III On MafiaManiac (MM) *Alpha to Omega Mafia (with darth nox) *Manga Mafia (with darth nox) *A Mafia of Ice and Fire *Dying of the Light Mafia (with Kitsune) *Monk Mafia (with Aaryan Coming soon: *Harry Potter Mafia IV Mafia Record Overall 24-34 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Al Pacino Mafia - Replaced *Host Wars Mafia - game paused, killed N3 *Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - replaced Goodie 16-15 *Era 6.1 MM *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - died N4 *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - died N2 *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 - MVP *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - died N1 *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blade Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#The Wire - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - Survived *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Chronomafia II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#UMM V - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N9 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia - Lost - died N2 *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N2 *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Won - Survived *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Survived *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N1 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 4-8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - lynched D1 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia vs Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Pokemon Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 Indy 2-5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Won - Survived *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Angels and Demons - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed N4 Other Faction 2-7 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Won (as Redhead) - Killed N4 *#Star Trek Mafia III - Lost (as Hirogen) - Lynched D5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N5 *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived, Left game N3 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N4 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Practice Page